


Pretty Little Thing

by EverythingHurtsAndImDying



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Protagonist, Hand Feeding, Love Confessions, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Stalking, Voyeurism, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/pseuds/EverythingHurtsAndImDying
Summary: This is a 10k commission piece about yandere Reaper. Enjoy;)
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	Pretty Little Thing

You're so pretty, such an ugly contrast to the streets of Venice. Most people would call the streets of Italy beautiful, but the Reaper knew of its secrets. He knew of the blood dried between the cracks of the very pavement you tiptoed down. It was late, he couldn't help but worry you might trip.

What originally had been a brisk walk back to Talon had become a game of cat and mouse, one you were unaware of. Gabriel had noticed your dress, white with pretty birds on it. You were walking past a dark alley where he loomed, checking his comms when a laugh caught his attention. One look at you was all his mind needed to spark a flash of curiosity - synapses working in quick fashion to leave a lasting memory of your tinted cheeks.

From the obnoxious laughter that surrounded you, he gathered you were returning home from a night of drinking. A peek around the corner, eyes following you like a hawk, found evidence to support that in your stumble; his stomach twisted in a mean way when a suited man wrapped an arm around you for support. You leant into him with a slurred thanks and continued on your way. He followed.

Gabriel's lips tilted into a snarl under his mask, noting after a few minutes of walking that you all parted ways. You were not in any condition to be walking the streets alone, yet your supposed 'friends' - some of whom seemed much more sober - let you go on your way. The stalker huffed, knowing that now he had to make sure you got home safe. Why? He tried not to think too hard on that.

Your apartment is shit. It's in a bad side of town, the door to your stairs barely hanging by the hinges. Anyone could come in and hurt you, what were you thinking? While Gabriel's mood only continued to sour, you were like a light in the middle of the darkness, smiling and giggling in your drunken state as you fumbled with keys. No longer having a reason to stay, Reaper turned to leave when something soft brushed up against his side. A black cat, barely visible in the moonlight, purred and pressed itself closer to the predator. It swiftly became annoyed at the human's awe and shoved its head under the heavy gloved hand available.

Now, since his change, Gabriel had never been prone to any emotion that wasn't rage. However, in following you, he realised he had felt something else. Something lost but not quite forgotten. Longing. And now, with this stray cat, he was experiencing... Happiness? No, it couldn't be. But to see such a vulnerable creature approach him without fear, it struck a chord within him. Could you do such a thing?

Cats were creatures of respect; their love was not as unconditional as dogs. Gabriel liked that, so he shifted to sit on the wall he had been watching you and allowed the cat to settle on his lap. Idle hands came to scratch lightly at its head, all the while he could not help but wonder how easy it would be to crush that skull with one hand.

One of the lights in your building suddenly sprung to life, shining through the open window. Like a moth, Gabriel's eyes found the light and then they found you. You were stumbling about your bedroom, clearly with a purpose but struggling. It was cute, he could feel his lips twitching desperately to smile. Your hair quickly became a mess and Gabriel wondered if he would be able to pet your hair, just as he was petting the cat. Would you sit calmly in his lap? Would you purr at his attention and beg for more?

"Orpheus! Dinner time!" You yelled, uncaring of the time of night nor your neighbours. It seemed to Reaper that you had found what you were looking for, what looked to be a little can. Surprisingly, the cat on his lap sprang up and headed towards your window, brushing its tail against his hand before it left. With a tilted head, he watched the cat climb to your window with ease - a fair few floors from the ground. Once it found its way home, you were there to coo and give it attention. It was a private moment but Gabriel couldn't find it in himself to look away.

After feeding the cat - the time when Gabriel should have left but his body had yet to move - you began to undress. Heat licked its way up to Gabriel's cheeks, eyes now glued to your form and his body firmly sat still. He knew it was wrong but the way you moved, the way you pulled layers off, it felt like a private show. You swayed to some silent music, peeling off your dress slowly to reveal pretty laced lingerie.

Gabriel, despite what people thought, was not a dead man. He could still think and feel still had to eat (though not as often) and drink. In that moment, he was feeling something he had not felt in a long time - something he thought had died and frozen over. Lust.

This moment was fleeting, something he could possibly never experience again. Just watching you made him feel so alive, he could feel his heartbeat, hot blood pumping through him and his organs creaking to life. He couldn't waste another second. The Reaper was quick to bite off his glove and dip a hand past his belt, shocked to find his cock was already hardening. He pulled it out over heavy clothes and began to stroke it, staring at it with wonder. It didn't take long before eyes were back on you, just as you circled around the room. You were giving him the perfect show and you didn't even know it.

Quick pumps had blood rushing down to Gabriel's cock; chewing on his lip to stop any noises from escaped his throat. As he watched you, he imagined your hand replacing his own. They were so small compared to his and soft, not yet worn down by the cruel world you occupied. He wondered if you could wrap a hand around his girth or would you need to use both your hands. A broken groan slipped past his lips and he started rocking his dick into his hand.

You would be so shy at first, looking up at him with awe and worry. He would comfort you and you would start, tentatively wrapping a hand around his length and bringing your hand up and down. The image had a string of noises escaping Gabriel's lips, something that would only encourage you further. His heart raced as he imagined you sat between his strong thighs, working your little muscles desperately to please him. Shit, he had not felt like this in a very long time, feeling his release fast approaching.

He opened his eyes, not realising he had closed them, just in time to see you flop onto your bed naked. From the angle of the window, you had just removed yourself from his sight completely. Your stalker growled nastily; he had wanted to finish to the sight of your face.

Fuelled by something beyond cognitive comprehension, Gabriel tucked his leaking cock away quickly and moved closer to your building. Eventually, he climbed the balconies until he found your room. You had fallen asleep with the lights on, a soft yellow glow being cast on your bare skin. You looked like an angel.

He pressed his body against the wall of your balcony, only allowing his head to peer around and witness your beauty. With his cock back out, he went straight back to quick strokes, gasping against his mask as he watched you sleep. His release crashed against him like a wave, different intensities of pleasure shaking his body as his semen poured out and onto the floor. He nearly fell over, having not expected such a dizzying orgasm, the picture of your face covered in his cum was burned to his retinas.

You whined. Gabriel froze. You turned over. He sighed in relief, taking a moment to appreciate the small victory before tucking himself back in. He jumped down to the streets below, quickly finding cover in the shadows and began his walk home. If you made him feel like that just from your presence, the Reaper wondered what having you in his arms would be like.

  
\--

  
Weeks had passed since you had stumbled home, yet the call for another booze-fuelled party rang in your ears. It had been fun, a nice change from the stressful environment of your workplace. Speaking of which, you were running late.

"Orpheus! Where did you put it?" You asked your cat in a distressed tone, stumbling around as you searched for your favourite bra, black tights wrapped around your ankle. One hand tugged up the flimsy material while the other blindly searched your drawers for item. It was a damn comfy bra; you always wore it to work. And now it was gone, you swore you had tossed it on the floor one night after work but your cat must have snatched it to sell to the bra goblin. Asshole; he had been doing that a lot recently.

"If I get back pain, it's on you." You hissed at your cat, who only yawned in reciprocation. You huffed before grabbing another bra, clipping it into place swiftly so you could throw on your shirt and stumble to the door.

Your phone rang, muffled by the rough fabric of your jacket, and the whole world froze. You cursed, unconsciously tensing up as you reached for the small device that essentially held your entire life. You didn't have to look at the caller ID, you knew exactly who was calling. You had to brace yourself before bringing the phone to your ear.

"Hi, Sam, I'm so sorry I'm late. I di-"

You were cut off by your boss with a nasty scoff. "You've been getting later and later every day. If you keep this up for much longer, I'll assign you to find me a new assistant." He sounded pissed, you understood that. Yet you still felt the need to justify yourself to him - he was a rung in your proverbial employment ladder after all.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's my cat, he keeps stealing my stuff - I've lost at least four different lipsticks, a weird amount of underwear and even my face wipes." You weren't sure how such information would help, but you tossed in a distressed tone to appeal to your boss' softer nature. You hoped he had one.

"Using the ol' dog ate my homework excuse?" Sam scoffed in return, sounding offended that you would dare use such childish excuses with him. "I don't care why you're late, just get to work!" In typical asshole fashion, a long beep filled your ears, signifying that he had hung up.

Great.

Heels on, hair tied and bag packed with nonessential items. You left the house without a word, refusing to send your cat a farewell. You would leave him to stew, hoping he would learn his lesson.

The walk to work was less than five minutes, usually more if you stopped by a cafe for a coffee and some delicious pastry. However, given the current time, you got there in a record time - still not enough to quell your boss' anger. After a fifteen-minute lecture about how replaceable you were, you finally landed on your desk with a sigh. Your co-workers saw you collapse and were quick to gather around, wanting to know any latest gossip they could.

  
\--

  
"I need that schedule for tomorrow." Sam called to you from his office, a tone of annoyance suggesting he was yet to get over your little stunt, despite hours having passed. A quick affirmative later, you stood up and made your way over to the office printer, making idle chat with a colleague as you waited in line. They really needed more printers on your floor but, considering none of the higher-ups ever used them, you doubted your chances.

"Ah shit, it's out of ink..." The girl who had been in line in front of you groaned, turning around to give you a sheepish look. She knew what she had to do but probably didn't want to haul ass all the way down to the custodian's closet for more precious magenta.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll sort it." You threw her your best fake smile and she was quick to thank you and dash back to her chair before you changed your mind. Asshole. This really wasn't your day and you could sense it was only going to get worse. You sighed, preparing yourself for the journey ahead and began your descent down the stairs towards the supply closet, wondering if tripping down a flight of stairs was going to be on today's agenda.

Luckily, it wasn't. In fact, you ended up having a rather pleasant conversation with the man who kept stock. He seemed to pick up on your bad mood and offered you a candy; he was strange, definitely unaware of normal social conduct, but you took it nonetheless. The taste of strawberry painted your lips as you climbed back up to your office with ink cartridge in hand.

"God damn it." You hissed to yourself, having replaced the ink only to find that the one you were currently holding was leaking. And it continued to leak, a bright pink dripping down your arm like blood. And onto your pristine white shirt.

"Oh, motherfucker!" You yelled, your mind unaware of your surroundings as you focused in on pink spreading across your blouse at an alarming rate. It was only then that you thought to drop the cartridge to the floor, scowling at it before your gaze returned to the printer.

ERROR: LOW MAGENTA

You slapped the printer in rage, letting out another curse as you tried to brute force the machine into submission - rather violently. It was only when someone cleared their throat, did you remember you were in a professional environment. You looked up, mirroring the same sheepish gaze you saw earlier, meeting the narrowed eyes of your boss. "Shit, sorry, it's jus-"

"Save it." The raven-haired man snapped, raising a hand to stop you from any further babbling. "First you show up late and now you're trying to damage property? What if we had a client with us? Do you think that's appropriate behaviour?" Sam scolded you like he would a small child, only his tone was a lot nastier. Someone had clearly shit in his cornflakes before waking you up in the wrong side of the bed.

"I'm sorry, sir, I-" You tried again, only to be cut off by a scoff. Cheeks flushed and your gaze fell to the floor, noting that the cartridge was spilling an alarming amount of ink onto the dark green carpet. Wasn't it supposed to be empty?

"Go home. Don't be late for work tomorrow and leave the attitude behind." You could feel all eyes on you, heat rising as you realised you had made yourself the centre of attention. God, something like this had never happened before - hell, you were pretty sure that was the first time you had ever raised your voice in the office. Yet, you could do nothing but nod timidly, swallowing hard to hold back any sort of argument or perhaps a sob. You didn't even bother to log off, only grabbing your bag and making a swift exit. You never looked up from the floor, despite the lingering gazes on you.

The walk back was somewhat lethargic, no one even bothered to give you a second glance and the cool breeze helped soothe your burning skin. You walked past your favourite cafe, eyes longingly watching the people inside. You would have liked to have grabbed a coffee and maybe a muffin but you didn't want to go in considering your current state. You had a crush on one of the baristas and the last thing you needed right now was more embarrassment.

Rather than eat, you slinked back to your apartment complex, fantasizing of a hot shower.

Unfortunately, life had other plans for you. At first, you notice your door left slightly jar, a frown knitting together. You always locked your door before leaving for work, right? Your stomach dropped as you took timid steps forward, hand slowly reaching out to push the door. Surely you had just forgot to lock it and your cat had taken advantage of the corridors in search of mice to eat.

You pushed the door open, stepping into the doorway and your stomach dropped. Eyes scanned the dishevelled mess of your room, noting that all the cupboards had been opened and things had been tossed around haphazardly. You gasped, hand coming to press against your lips as you felt tears start to bubble in your eyes. A sound drew you away from your horror, a quick 'whoosh' that had you stumbling to catch whatever had done this. You ran into your bedroom, only to find the window open and no one there. Panties, shirts and even socks covered the majority of your room, painting the floor and your bed with a mixture of colours. Trinkets and jewellery stands had been knocked over, perfume bottles lay across the bed.

A lot of emotion overwhelmed you very suddenly; someone had stepped into your private life and torn it apart. You were angry, distressed, sick and faint. Why had this happened to you?

  
\--

  
The police were no help, despite your desperate pleas and teary-eyed looks. You knew they were right - there was nothing that could be done - yet you still felt defiance rumbling in your very soul. They were supposed to protect you from this stuff! They claimed to be too overwhelmed, not even able to leave you with an overnight guard. You hadn't seen anyone, nor had there been any traces of their existence left behind. You were alone after a short report and debrief.

You managed to tidy your place, occasionally shifting towards the bathroom in fear of being sick. You felt so vulnerable and open, yet angry and fearless at the same time. Part of you wanted the person who invaded your space to come back, you were ready to give them a piece of your mind as well as one of your sharpest kitchen knives. It didn't seem like they had stolen anything, you probably didn't give them a chance to.

Anxiety was dominant in your mind, your stomach churning even as you drilled locks into your door and windows. You must have looked like a crazy conspiracy theorist to anyone nearby, the amount of locks you placed on your door was unsettling to any other pair of eyes. But to you, this was the perfect solution. You were starting to piece things together; the missing underwear and other such items and now this? You had a stalker. But you weren't some weak little thing ready to roll over at the first sign of danger. Hell no, you were going to fight this bastard and you were going to win. No one had the right to delve so deep into your privacy and get away with it.

Part of you wanted to sleep elsewhere, wanted to take refuge in a friend's apartment for the night but you resisted that urge. No one would be stupid enough to come back after almost being caught. You were so confident in that fact that you left your window open, despite the churning fear of regret. Your cat was used to roaming freely and often used your window as a means of exit and entrance. You didn't want to lock him out, deciding you would wait until he returned to lock and secure your new fortress.

A leftover pasta bake was all you could stomach, hard to swallow and tasteless but still edible. A small part of you wanted to starve, wanted to curl in bed and pity yourself like no one else had but you couldn't let your stalker win like that. No, instead you fully intended on continuing on with your life.

The washing machine was left on full cycle, your pink-dyed shirt being tossed around in a desperate attempt to remove the stain and memories of earlier the same day. The stress of the day seemed to catch up with you, eyes struggling to stay open as you wandered over to your couch and flicked the TV on. You didn't even get a chance to change the channel, passing out from some foreign exhaustion as soon as your head hit a pillow.

  
\--

  
Reaper was beginning to realise that his plans were not plans but rather acts of impulse. His usual stoic and well-thought behaviours seemed to fly out the window at the mere thought of you. You did things to him that no one else could do, brought sparks of his old self back but in his new twisted ways. Drugging your food had been a complete whim, something he had decided after glancing into your fridge and frowning at the lack of food it held. He held back his annoyance at your unwillingness to care for yourself, instead lacing the food with a tasteless sedative. You needed the rest, that much was certain.

He had left after hearing you enter far too early than he had expected. After such a close encounter that left his dead heart beating rapidly in his chest, he had promised to leave you alone for a few days. He needed to learn to control these new feelings, not wanting you to hinder his work.

Yet here he was, peering into your window in the dark of night to check up on you. Following his expectations, you had eaten the food he laced and passed out on the couch. He couldn't see your face from his current angle and, despite knowing it was wrong, slipped into your apartment and hovered over your sleeping form to get a better look at your face.

God, you were beautiful. So innocent and uncaring in the depth of your sleep. Gabriel wished he could see your face like this always, rather than the distraught lines and creased that cemented in your face when you were awake. You were such a beautiful thing, burdened by life and all the problems that came with it. You didn't deserve any of that, you deserved only the best. A life of luxury and protection. Could Gabriel give you that?

You whined in your sleep and shifted, spreading your legs so that one slipped off the couch and onto the floor. He laughed softly, deluded mind assuming that you were begging for him, even in the deepest of sleeps. You could sense he was here, your knight in shining armour ready to carry you to safety.

"I'm here, princesa." Gabriel cooed, taking the opportunity to settle between your legs on the couch. He hummed softly, hesitating before reaching out to caress your face with his talons. He froze when your breath hitched, smile growing underneath his mask when he noted how you seemed to lean into the touch.

He knew what he had given you, trusted the sedative to knock you out for several hours. That meant that he could pull of his mask without worry of you seeing his mangled face, which he did so. After placing the mask down, he peeled off his gloves and began to worship your body. Though he was only supposed to stop by to check up on you, the way your shirt rode up and shorts left little to the imagination was enough to make him stay. He started with gentle and light touches, afraid to disturb you from your slumber. Soon, he grew more confident and began to grab at your skin, revelling in how warm you felt compared to his own. It was almost too easy to slip a hand under your shirt and grab a handful of your breast. Once he started kneading, he noticed your breathing growing quicker and grinned.

"You like that, princesa?" He murmured, leaning down to press a small kiss to your lips. Your body started to move, leaning into his ministrations and letting out a quiet moan when he pinched a nipple. He could feel his own body heating up, unable to keep a hungry grin off his face as he pushed your shirt to your neck and unclipped your bra. Cold air rushed to your breast, nipples perking as he continued his attack on your chest. His mouth came down to suck on a nipple, pulling it lightly between his teeth before soothing over the mark with his tongue. He mistook your quiet noises and goosebumps for excitement, grabbing both of your breasts to push them together and rest his face between them.

You were so soft. So warm. So perfect for him, like a little stray kitten desperate for attention. He grew hard as he continued to explore your body, hands staying where they were to give you pleasure as his mouth began to drift up and down the vast expanse of your skin. He started at your neck, fighting the urge to leave marks and lay claim to you. He worked his way down with small kisses and light bites, drinking in the way you arched wherever his teeth pressed. You were so desperate for him, letting out little mewls in your sleep as he moved lower and lower until he reached your parted legs. Given the way he was sat on the small couch, he had to carefully lift your legs and rest them on his shoulder. You stirred a little and Gabriel suddenly panicked that you were going to wake. However, after a content sigh, you relaxed again, leaving your clothed pussy right in front of his face.

There was no elegance or control in how the Reaper tore your shorts and panties aside, delving straight to your core where he immediately began to lap up your juices. He ate you out like a man starved, nose brushing against your clit as he sucked on your folds and drove his tongue deeper and deeper. He barely bothered to breathe, so enamoured with your taste. You tasted as sweet as you looked and the man towering over you could feel the beginnings of an addiction spreading through his mind. Your quiet noises grew louder, moans and gasps as he felt your body roll against his tongue.

From what he could gather, he had made you cum twice before he started to care for his own pleasure. Twice had his mouth been filled with a rush of your slick, which he drank greedily, and such beautiful noises had filled his ears. You whimpered as you came, he noted; whining softly and stretching your body out, desperate for more of his touch.

You were so perfect, almost too perfect for him. Lips latched onto your clit, suckling desperately as Gabriel reached a hand down his pants and began jerking himself off. He growled at the friction, something that seemed to resonate with you. Your hips bucked up, pushing him impossibly closer to your core and sent him barrelling towards his end. He would have been embarrassed with how fast he had came, had you not followed him right over the edge. He pulled away to breathe, smirking as he felt wetness coat the majority of his face.

You had enjoyed yourself and he was glad, smiling as he carefully stood and searched for tissues. After cleaning himself, he knelt beside the couch and began to clean you, gentle strokes of tissue pressing to sensitive skin and making you whine. A quick glance at a clock had Gabriel realising that he had been eating you out for an hour. He chuckled, not realising the time had passed so quickly. Certain you would not wake for several more hours, the contract killer slipped behind you on the couch and pulled you into his arms. He allowed his eyes to close, focusing on your breathing and the way you readily accepted his touch.

  
\--

  
Orpheus woke you, meowing loudly for attention as he paced in front of the couch. You groaned and turned your head to the noise, eyes struggling to open as your body started to have feeling again. You noticed a splitting headache first, followed by a strange ache in your legs that worked upwards to your hips. Your empty tray of food lay on the table and you squinted at it, the memories before sleep finally coming back to you.

"Shit, sorry, baby." You murmured apologetically to your cat, shifting to sit up. You gasped, noting how sore your lower body felt and quickly inspected, looking for answers. You found none, only a few red marks on your inner thighs you couldn't quite recognise. Quick to shrug it off as how you slept on the small couch, Orpheus' attention now became your top priority.

A glance at the clock and you realised you had slept most of the day - and night - away but you were still groggy and ready to slip beneath your sheets. One tuna can later and you did as such, sliding into bed and cuddling up in familiar sheets. By all means, you knew you should be wide awake by now. Yet sleep crept up on you slowly like a monster stalking its prey, with another day of work ahead of you, you decided not to question your subconscious's motives and rather sleep while you could - after the break in, you were worried that sleep would go on the back burner. All doors were locked, all windows had been checked. What could go wrong?

\--

Your name was called, echoing in the office and causing a sudden silence that had dread creeping up your back. Everyone stopped working, even the computers seemed to lower the volume of the fan to try and listen into your fate. "My office, now." Sam demanded before turning and disappearing into that very office. You shuddered, watching the door close before your gaze shifted to co-workers. They all shot you an apologetic look, seeming to know something you didn't. And whatever they knew, it didn't seem good.  
  
Despite your best trying to keep high hopes, your life felt like shit and you had resigned yourself to even more shit. You figured you were in some sort of trouble and decided it was best to face it head forward, marching over to your boss' office with as much swagger as you could manage.  
  
You had only just closed the door, barely even moved to sit when his words found your ears. "You're fired."  
You stopped, one hand on the back of a chair and gawped at your boss. His intense gaze worked as evidence to prove you hadn't misheard him. You couldn't lose your job! You had worked so hard for so long just to get a decent wage - still barely enough to get by - and now you were about to lose it all. "Sir, Sam!" You started, moving to sit in the chair and throw your boss the best puppy-dog eyes you could manage, trying your best to keep composed and not cry. "I need this job, please- I've just had a bad couple of weeks. I got robbed yesterday, I-I'll do better, please." There were times you could be stubborn, times when you were so empowered by how far you had come that you refused to grovel to higher ups. As much as you didn't want to, now you had to grovel - for your life. It would take a fair few months of interviews to find another job similar to the one you had now and it certainly would not be as comfortable as this one.  
"I'm sorry but what I say is final. You've been late multiple times, lied to me those multiple times and now you're making more excuses! You're not even that good of a worker to try to stay." Sam scoffed the last part of his little speech, causing your blood to boil. You did so much fucking work! More than anyone else on your damn floor and this bastard was trying to accuse you of being a shitty worker.   
"I do more for this fucking company than you and your boss combined." You spat, eyes narrowed as you stood to hover over your boss; he stood in turn, looming over you with a nasty look but you tried not to be discouraged. "And on top of that, I have to help everyone around the office because no one else is capable of doing their job!" You were yelling now; weeks of pent up frustration being freed. Your boss had lit the fuse and now you were ready to explode. You opened your mouth to continue when he spoke over you.  
"This sort of behaviour is unacceptable in this workplace. You're fired, get out of my office and this building before I call security." There was a level of authority in his voice you had never heard before, not respect but rather something that brought you fear. It sounded a lot like he was threatening you and his tall stance mixed with a nasty glare only added to your worry.  
The fire in you died, doused by a few mean words. Your whole body slumped and you swallowed hard, resisting the urge to start crying. You weren't going to give this bastard the satisfaction. "Fine." You growled, voice breaking as you turned to leave. Insults spun like webs in your mind, some real nasty ones that you know would hurt. Hell, you knew his wife was cheating on him with someone in this office... But you were better than that. He may have ruined your life but you weren't ready to do the same. You didn't have the capacity, despite how much you wished you did.   
Stepping back out into the office, you found every pair of eyes glued to you. A few looked sad, a couple others looked pissed but you didn't care anymore. None of these people could ever be considered friends, which meant that their opinion didn't matter. Head down, you gathered your things from your desk, shoving it all into a flimsy cardboard box and left. The start of a better time, you told yourself as you stepped out of the building, only to burst into tears when turning a corner. You had half a month's income left and your little savings, definitely not enough to pay rent, bills and food. What were you going to do? Would you have to give your cat away? He deserved a life you couldn't give him, you loved him more than anything in this world but you worried what would happen if he got sick.   
The smart move would have been to go home and immediately start searching for jobs but your sour mood wouldn't allow it. Instead, you intended to go home and eat your feelings away, watch some shitty rom-com and allow yourself to cry. After a moment to recover, you began your short walk home with a determined pace, wiping your cheeks. You wanted to mourn the loss of your job in private.  
Tears started to fall again when you stepped into your apartment building. You were alone now, as you walked up the stairs - at this point, your body was on autopilot. You knew you were walking by the sound of your heels clacking against the stairs but your mind was far away. Even as you slipped the key into your door, sniffling and holding your box of belongings like a teddy bear close to your chest, you paid no attention to your surroundings. The click of the door closing behind you acted as a trigger, your body suddenly giving in as you collapsed to the floor with a sob. Pressed with your back against the door, you allowed your belongings to spill across the floor in favour of pulling your knees up to your chest. You felt like a child again, alone in the world with only yourself for company. Tears slipped from your eyes as you brought a hand to your mouth, curling it into a fist so you could let out broken sobs. Your life was ruined but you still did not want to bother your neighbours with your pain.  
The floorboards creaked and you let out a broken laugh as you looked up, expecting to view your cat coming to see what all the fuss was about. Rather than the calming sight of your cat, your eyes widened as a black-cloaked figure entered your peripheral. It was wearing some sort of owl mask, a haunting look that had you scrambling to your feet.   
It was natural instinct for you to scream, Gabriel didn't blame you for that but he couldn't let you attract any attention. With little consideration, the man lunged for you, pulling you into his arms with ease. You struggled, tiny arms bashing against his back as he pressed your face to his chest to stop any noises. He made quick work of pulling a syringe from his belt and pressing it into your neck. You whined against him, your thrashing increasing tenfold. After a few seconds, he could feel the fight leaving you, arms hitting less and less as the sedative took effect. You were out in under thirty seconds, limp and pliant in his arms with tear tracks staining your cheeks.  
  
\--

An all too familiar headache paints over your mind as you begin to wake, your limbs felt heavy and unmoveable, much like the last time you passed out randomly. Except this time, there was no familiarity in the blanket you nuzzled. You scowled and forced your eyes open, wincing when they met bright white sheets; those were not your sheets. Memories of the prior night hit you like a brick wall, the loss of your job, the walk home, looking up to see something in a mask. You shot out of the small cot like it would swallow you whole any moment and immediately started to look for some kind of escape.   
The room was small, like a little concrete box. A chill hovered around your knees, biting your ankles and encouraging you back to the bed but you refused. Sans the bed, a small desk and chair (nailed to the floor) and the eerily swinging light bulb that lingered above you, there were two doors. The first you ran to opened into a small bathroom fit with a shower/bath, toilet and a sink. Before you could move to check the other door, you saw something that made your blood freeze. All of your hygiene products, from your toothbrush to an open packet of tampons, were arranged neatly around the bath and sink. Even your favourite shampoo sat next to your preferred conditioner - you hadn't used that stuff in a few weeks!  
It was all too much; the walls started to close around you and things that you once found small comforts in now haunted you. You stumbled out, hand over your mouth in shock. You intended to walk backwards until your legs hit the bed; you were going to curl up under the blanket and try to sleep this nightmare away. Instead your back hit something rough and a small grunt followed. You gasped and moved to dart into a corner but a large hand wrapped around your bicep, pulling you back and turning you around with an ease that left you feeling sick.   
"Hey, hey, calm down. It's just me." A voice - a man's voice reached your ears but you paid no attention to what it said. Your eyes locked with the eyes of the owl mask and everything froze. This thing- this man had abducted you. Eyes widened and lips trembled as you realised the bastard had also stole your belongings and placed them in the bathroom. Oh God. Your cat.  
"Get the fuck off me! Let me go! I'll fucking kill you, let me go right now!" You were allowed to scream this time, your voice finding the highest pitch and the loudest range in the hopes that someone would hear you. In the back of your mind, you couldn't help but realise that the man was letting you scream, meaning he must be confident that no one would hear you or that no one would care. When screaming didn't seem to get the point across, you started thrashing in his hold - fists curled and banging against his chest as your legs kicked out at his shins. It seemed to do nothing to him, only causing anger to replace fear as he held you like a naughty child. Your hands move to tug at his, awkwardly avoiding talons as you tried to pry his harsh grip from your arm.   
Only when one of his talons clipped your arm, forcing a small hiss from your lips, did he finally feel the need to take action. "Stop before you hurt yourself." He snapped, seeming to have reached his final nerve as he made swift work of grabbing your other arm. You screamed and yelled some more as he pressed you to his chest, wrapping his arms around your waist and securing your hands underneath the bulky muscle of his arms. He was quick to pick you up with ease, marching over to the bed and trying to lay you down on it.   
The second there was enough leeway, you clawed at his mask and he let you go rather suddenly. You dropped to the bed and scrambled to grab the blanket, using it as a barrier between you and the stranger. It was only then you realised you weren't in your work clothes, rather a pair of men's basketball shorts and an oversized black shirt. Your underwear still remained intact underneath but the horrid idea that this man had dressed you was enough to have you shaking in the bed, curled with your knees against your chest and glaring up at the mask. You were afraid but now was not the time to show it.   
The man studied you behind the mask for a moment before letting out a sigh and walking over to the desk. You would have scoffed at his audacity to sigh, had your eyes not followed him and found a plate of food. The smell finally hit your nose and, despite the situation, you could feel yourself salivating like a damn dog. Whatever it was, it smelt real good.  
"I made you food." The stranger offered, holding out the plate for you to view like an olive branch. Still on high alert, you eyed the food cautiously, looking for any signs of tampering. Would he poison you? That wouldn't make sense, given the fact he had a room just for you but psychopaths had a tendency to be rather unpredictable. Seeing your look, he sighed yet again and used a spoon to scoop up some rice and shove it under his mask - seeming to eat it. You eyed pieces of chicken coated in spices and he growled, repeating the same again to prove it wasn't poisoned. You couldn't deny you were hungry and you didn't know when you would get food again so, despite your growing bitterness, your arms reached out to take the plate.   
"Ah, ah, ah." The man chided, shaking his head at you as he approached the bed. Too caught up in the frustration of being treated like a child, you didn't realise what was happening until you felt the bed shift under a new weight. You scrambled to move but the man had expected as such and grabbed you, pulling you onto his lap with ease. He tried to keep one arm around your waist to keep you in place but you fought back, causing him to momentarily put the food down. After a little squabble and a threatening squeeze of your hip, you stilled and he hummed his appreciation, picking the food back up. When filled the spoon and held it out to your lips, you scoffed and turned to look at that haunting mask.  
"Do you really expect me to jus-" Your words were cut off by plastic shoving past your lips and into your mouth. You were about to complain when a heavenly taste coated your lips; you reeled back in shock and the man allowed you to chew, watching your face intently. This should not have tasted as good as it did but your kidnapper apparently had a knack for cooking. Everything was cooked perfectly and the spices danced on your tongue. Damn it. When he held up the next spoonful, you were sure to shoot him a nasty glare before taking your next bite.   
He held you close, content in just watching you eat without saying a word. You could hear his breathing behind the mask and did your best to ignore it, focusing on the first healthy meal you had had in a long time. The spoon was placed gently down and soon his hand was in your face; he pressed a piece of chicken to your lips eagerly, head tilted and you could tell he was watching you with intent. Opening your mouth would only allow him to force the food past so you started a staring competition, glaring at the man and breathing through your nose. His patience lasted longer than yours, the taste of the chicken too tempting mixed with the way your stomach pains started to settle as food finally reached it.   
"Good girl." Your abductor murmured as you opened your mouth slightly, allowing him to press the food to your tongue. You felt sick as you chewed but the food never lost its flavour. His voice was rough and timbre, strangely erotic in a way you hadn't expected for someone wearing an owl mask. You couldn't help but wonder why it was so deep. Did he smoke? That was your only working explanation as to why he sounded so gruff, it was just a little too low for any human to make such a sound. He stuck to hand feeding you after that moment, only occasionally lifting the spoon up to fill it with rice. When the hand around your waist sneaked upwards and began playing with your hair, you knew he was enjoying this. But you stayed still like a good girl, not wanting to cause any problems. Now up close, you could feel his muscle shifting underneath heavy layers of cloth. It felt like his arms were bulging, struggling to stay hidden behind his clothes. Whoever he was, he was definitely human - or at least partially.   
When the food was all gone, the man made no effort to move - he only placed the empty plate on the floor before pulling you into both of his arms and pressing you against his chest. It looked like a lover's embrace, had you not been shaking and lightly trying to push his arms away; he held you so tight you struggled to breathe but his grip never wavered. It only wavered when you spoke, looking up at his mask with teary eyes. "What do you want from me?" You asked, voice so small and broken. The sudden burst of affection and somewhat-gentle handling had rattled you, your anger and defiance shifting into fear and confusion.   
"I want to start a family together, carino." His voice was soft, almost loving, but you replied with a sob, shaking your head and bashing a fist against his chest lightly. You began to plead with him, squirming under his hold and telling him you weren't ready for a child, you didn't even know him or his name. He chuckled in response, only holding you closer and bringing a hand up to swipe the tears that fell down your cheek. He angled your head with ease to look up at him once again and you could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Don't worry, you can have time to adjust. I love you, mi alma. You will make a great mother; I know you will raise our children right." There was just so much confidence in his voice that you lost the ability to speak, lips parted in shock as he spoke of your future together. Children? Love? Your world came crashing down around you and the fire in your stomach flared back to life, your thrashing now violent beyond your control. You were sure you smacked him in the mask several times, hard enough to hear the metal and feel pain blooming in your hand but he subdued you with an almost practiced ease. Your hands were tucked between his strong thighs and he hooked a leg over both of yours to keep you from lashing out. Christ, he was massive compared to you - it felt like his hand would cover your entire face.  
"I know this is difficult but it will get better." The man grunted, leaning to hunch over you in a possessive manner. "I have to go now, baby. I will be back." You were sure that was supposed to be reassuring but did quite the opposite to your question-riddled mind. Fortunately, you didn't need to answer. "Give papi a kiss before he goes." He cooed and you were ready to throw up. You couldn't move at all so resorted to venomous words instead.   
"Go fuck yourself." You hissed, eyes narrowed and no longer filled with tears but instead with hate. To him you must have looked like an angry kitten considering how he laughed and pulled you impossibly closer - his laugh was fond and only added to your hate. Swiftly, the man grabbed your cheeks and squeezed, puckering your lips and pressing them to his mask - the closest you hoped he would ever get to a kiss.   
Wanting to avoid your rage, 'papi' quickly gathered the plate and spoon, standing and completely ignorant of the way you tumbled off him and onto the bed. With one final glance over his shoulder, your abductor left you with the demand that you behave.   
You didn't move for a long time after he left, needing time to comprehend your new situation. When you finally found the energy, you crawled under the sheets and closed your eyes. You needed to plan, needed to get as far away from this creep as soon as possible.

\--

  
You were so beautiful, so perfect, so... Words could not describe how Gabriel felt about you. You had been with him for a week, slowly becoming more and more complacent with each day and every soft word from the man. There had been a few rough moments, like when he had tried to wash you. He had won with thanks to his brute force in the end but it had not been an easy task; you turned out to be quite violent, despite your small size. You had only given in when the man had threatened to spank you for misbehaving, allowing him to wash your hair but flinching at his every movement. But you were still making progress and Gabriel could not be prouder of you.   
The worst moment for the both of you had been when you 'escaped'; Gabriel had laid in your bed, pretending to be asleep after a night of passionate oral sex - on his part - and you had carefully slipped from his grasp and wandered over to the door. He watched in the dark as you fiddled with a hair grip, taking several attempts to try and pick the lock. It was only when he heard a 'click' followed by your gasp, did he finally move to sit up. Your eyes had widened in fear and you darted out of the room like a deer in the road. Unfortunately for you, the man had locked you in his basement and all that was beyond your door were steep stairs leading to another locked door. You had cried and screamed, slamming your hand against the door and fiddling with the knob as he slowly rose and stalked over to you.   
Arms wrapped around your middle and dragged you back into your room. He had promptly thrown you over his knee and spanked you until you were crying and begging for mercy; waiting until you finished your babbling apologies to pull you into his arms and murmur praise. You had done so well, taken your punishment like a champ and now you clung to him like a small child. He couldn't deny he loved every second of your tears - jerking off to the memory later in the night. He had yet to fuck you but tonight was to be the night.

\--

You were shaking in your restraints, pulling against the rope tying your wrists to the chair you had been placed in. You were blindfolded, only able to hear the sound of papi's heavy footsteps as he padded around a foreign room; he had scooped you up from your bed after tying the blindfold and carried you out of the room. You weren't sure where you were, he had held you in his arms for what felt like hours before he had finally placed you in a chair and tied you in place. With your sight lost, your other senses had perked up - you could smell shrimp and a strange mix of spices you couldn't recognise. The clatter of cutlery soon followed as well as the sound of a match striking. It took a moment to gather your thoughts before you decided he had sat you down for a romantic meal - it seemed like the deluded action he would try to bond with his future baby mother.   
He sat down and started to eat - you could tell by the scraping of a fork against a plate - and you sat in silence, unable to feed yourself with your hands tied down. The silence lingered for a long time before you heard your name called as the man placed his fork down. "Why aren't you eating, princesa? Aren't you happy with the meal I made you?" You could hear the sick curl of his lips, he was clearly enjoying you in such a vulnerable state.  
During your time with the man, you had been quick to learn that sass would get you nowhere but back in bed with tear tracks and a red-stained bottom. Chewing on your lip, you took a moment to consider your options before replying, "I can't eat, papi." The title he had forced you to call him still felt foreign on your tongue, despite having screamed it out when his face had been between your legs. You felt sick using it but it relaxed any sort of tension from him immediately. It was the only weakness you had been able to exploit, so far.   
He cooed in faux pity as a response and you heard his chair scrape across the floor. He approached you slowly and crouched beside you, bringing a hand up to caress your cheek. You knew what he wanted immediately. Hand feeding had become something of a ritual at dinner time; seldom were you allowed to feed yourself, much to your dismay. Still, he was ever the gentle giant and you found yourself not hating the act. It was still frustrating - his intent on treating you like a child - but it became easier to fall into a routine with each time it happened. You sniffed the food, curious to what he had decided to cook for your 'romantic meal'. The smell of tomato and cheese filled your senses and you hummed in curiosity, opening your mouth for him to shovel the food in. Whatever it was, you couldn't help but smile, it tasted amazing.  
  
"It tastes good." You murmured once you'd finished chewing, trying your new tactic of appealing to him as much as possible. Perhaps, if he lowered his guard, you might be able to escape. Though escape felt impossible at this point. And what was waiting for you outside? You had lost your job and were going to lose your apartment. Perhaps this was the perfect solution for you.  
  
"It's enchiladas, an old recipe my mother taught me. The extra chillies add a kick." Your captor confessed, his free hand coming to stroke your cheek as he lightly pressed another forkful to your lips. You chewed slowly, admiring the taste until he spoke up again, his voice booming as your sight was dulled. "I know you're going through a lot, I'm not an idiot. I know I've pulled you from your life without ever meeting you..." He sighed, almost like he was finally understanding how you could feel - how he would feel. "But I'm going to treat you right, you're going to love me." It sounded more like a demand than a statement. "You'll be so happy, I'm going to give you everything you ever wanted." His hand had drifted down to rub your lower stomach and a sob bubbled up and out of your lips before you could stop it. "You'll be so happy with our little ninas running around. We're going to be a happy family, I promise." He nuzzled against your cheek, seeming to relish in your tears while you cried openly.   
When he pulled away, you steadied your breathing to listen as he walked off. You couldn't figure out what he was doing but given by the way he was speaking, your night was far from over. You shuddered, calling yourself a fool for thinking he would be happy with just forcing you into oral sex and his groping. You weren't ready for this, hadn't quite figured out how you felt about the man who showed you an abundance of kindness in his own fucked up way. You started to thrash in your chair, hoping to knock it over and fight back but a heavy hand on your shoulder swiftly held you in place. A sudden sharp feeling in your neck forced a gasp past your lips. The man's hand was quick to drift up to your neck, keeping you in place as he slowly injected something into your veins.   
With a new fire in your stomach, you thrashed a lot more violently in the chair - enough for him to stumble back as your chair fell on its side. Your head smacked against the floor and you let out a long groan, unable to hear anything thanks to a ringing in your ear. You didn't even realise you had closed your eyes until you felt the blindfold being removed. Papi was saying something but it felt like white noise to you, only able to hear his far away echo as low light leaked into your vision. You saw double of the figure before you but only for a moment and then your eyes settled on the face in front of you.   
Until now, you had only caught glimpses of grey skin but now you could see his entire face; you understood the reason he always wore a mask. Red eyes almost seemed to glow, highlighting his black pupils. Scars littered across his face, some long cuts while others looked to be the remnants of a deep wound. One particular scar began at his jawbone and travelled down his cheek to his lip - or what you could call a lip. Almost exactly half of his upper lip was gone, revealing gums and razor-sharp teeth. It looked as though he was snarling were it not for the soft look of realisation on his face. You could see his jaw drop, brows knitting together with tension as you studied the grey hairs hiding amongst his black goatee. Trimmed chocolate hair was pushed back as though he had recently brushed it in preparation for your meal.

You opened your mouth to make some ridiculous comment about the state of his hair but only a strangled moan escaped your lips. You realised, and rather suddenly, that your body was so hot yet sensitive. You shifted in the chair and your nipples brushed against your shirt, pulling another noise from your lips. Panicked, you looked up to your captor to ask what he had given you when you realised you were wet. Practically dripping, your cunt throbbed for attention in a way you had never felt before. You looked away from his face - he seemed to still be reeling in from his shock - and down to your shorts, worrying over a noticeable wet patch.   
Your distress seemed to knock some sense into the man and he let out a low chuckle, moving to untie your hands. You wanted to ask what the fuck was so funny but his hand felt cool on your skin, it felt so good. You whined when he finished one of the ropes, grabbing his hand with our own and pressing it to your cheek. God, it felt so good - enough so that he used one hand for the rest of your restraints, allowing you to nuzzle against the cool and rough skin. Only when you were free of the chair did he move again, picking you up bridal style in one swift move.   
You were carried into a dark bedroom, only the light from the kitchen illuminating a bed with a grey blanket. The rational part of your mind was screaming, telling you to fight and resist with everything you had but the horny part was far too engaged to allow such actions. Instead, you clung to him desperately, a hand coming up to lightly trace a scar on his neck. He tensed for a moment and you pulled away, worried you had done something wrong only to find yourself dropped onto the bed. He crawled up your body almost immediately, red eyes staring at you with a hunger. You should have been pushing him away but the need between your thighs was burning like a fire, on top of that, you were finally going to lose your virginity and you knew that it was going to feel good - it always felt good with Papi.  
  
Papi made quick work of your clothes, tearing them off you like an animal - it should have scared you enough into whining and trying to cover yourself with a blanket. He wouldn't allow it, however, quickly pinning your hands to your sides as he pressed light kisses along your stomach. He worked his way upwards, eventually letting go of your wrists to grope at your body. You didn't want this but his touch felt so good, you could feel yourself arching into it. When his lips met yours, you opened hesitantly to the tongue that drifted across your bottom lip. He was forceful but not in a way that suggested violence but rather passion. He nibbled on your bottom lip, tongue exploring every inch of your mouth available to him as your nipples were tugged and teased.   
  
You knew you were making such lewd noises, your hips bucking up in a greedy search for something to dull the fire between your legs, and they only seemed to encourage him further. After a long make-out session, you noticed something hard pressed against your leg. While you were completely exposed, he remained fully dressed in a pair of combat boots and an old-looking shirt. You tried not to think of the power dynamic, rather distracting yourself with rubbing your lower half against that bulge.   
  
With a laugh, the brunet pulled back to admire your current state - shaking and sweating underneath him. He loved this look, wanted to take a picture of your desperate need for him but there were other pressing matters at hand. While one hand moved to pull his cock from his pants, his other drifted down and pressed between your lips, eyebrow arching at how wet you were. He was quick to slip a finger inside you and your eyes pressed shut as a moan passed your lips. It was a foreign feeling but rather enjoyable as he started thrusting one finger inside you. It hadn't hurt at all and you were quick to rock your hips back against his hand.  
  
"You're so wet for me, princesa. So wet for your papi." Though his tone held amusement, you could clearly hear the desire in his voice - a rough tone to the way he spoke. You were going to open your mouth and tell him how much you hated this but gasped as you felt him slip another finger in. While it didn't hurt, you certainly felt a stretch and your hands shot down to hold his. Your sudden change of mood was enough to stop him, tilting his head as he looked at you with a mixture of worry and fear. "What is it, baby? Did I hurt you?"  
  
You swallowed hard, knowing now was your time to fight back. Know was your opportunity to scream and fight and maybe not be raped tonight. But your eyes had opened and fallen on his length, mouth dropping at the sheer size. "I'm a virgin." You murmured quietly, struggling to comprehend how something could be so thick. You had seen dicks before but only in pictures or felt them underneath clothing. This was different, the man had unfair amounts of length and thickness.   
  
Your statement seemed to set something ablaze in your lover and his fingers burst back to life, pumping in and out of you with an unsettling wet noise. "Good." He growled, leaning down for a bruising kiss. "You're perfect, so perfect. We're going to be a great family, I'm gonna make you feel better than ever before." His babbling was enough to distract you from a third finger. Even as he started to stretch you out, the gravelly noise of his voice mixed with his teeth against the sensitive skin of your neck was enough to keep you moaning.   
  
You were so pliant - some would say eager - when he pulled his fingers from you and began to stroke his neglected cock. You spread your legs, desperate for some kind of pleasure while your mind screamed that you didn't want this. This man had torn you from your life, taken away everything you loved and forced you to stay with him - he had already forced himself on you several times yet you couldn't help but whine when his cock pressed against your soaked lips. You could feel how wet the bedding underneath you had become as he slowly stroke his slit up and down your pussy. He was big but you were excited to take him - you knew you could trust him not to hurt you, though you tried not to think too much on that.   
  
He pressed his head in and a loud moan from your lips. It hurt, you couldn't deny that, but the pain was dulled by the throb of pleasure that spiked through your body. You could feel him shaking above you, struggling to stay in control and you threw your hand out to his, needing to hold onto something. He must have taken it as a loving gesture, letting out a small laugh of disbelief before intertwining your fingers. As he slowly pushed in, you learned to relax your body, instead focusing on all the words of praise that tumbled from papi's lips.   
  
"You're doing so well, taking me so good. Look at you, baby, you need me. I'm going to treat you so good, mi alma."  
  
Only when he bottomed out did some sense return to you - enough for your eyes to widen and your head to lift. You looked between where the two of you joined together, noting the black clothes looming above you. He had sat between your thighs and lifted your legs enough to push into you. And now you laid beneath him, looking up at his face to notice him panting.   
  
"I love you so much." He whispered, a quiet confession that - though you had heard before - hit you differently know that he was hilted inside of you. You didn't have time to deconstruct your feelings as the man set a sudden and quick pace that had you moaning like a common whore. You felt so full in all the right ways, the head of his cock pushing against your g-spot so perfectly with each thrust. He brought his head down to bite and mark your neck and chest, suckling on one of your tits for a moment before making a brief comment about how he couldn't wait for you to start lactating.   
  
You were so hot but so happy as he manoeuvred your body around, shifting your body into several different positions to fuck you deeper. His hand drifted down your clit and stayed there, toying and rubbing as best he could, drawing several orgasms out of you.   
  
Your third orgasm had just hit when you noticed his thrusts starting to lose rhythm. He was coming to his end and, despite everything you felt and believed, in that moment you wanted nothing more than for him to come deep inside of you. Your own orgasms had helped to quell the tide of your desperate need but you knew you wouldn't be satisfied until he came inside you. Had you been even the tiniest bit sober, that idea would have horrified you. But at that moment? You egged him on, calling out to him in the only way you knew how. "Papi, please! I need it, papi, papi." You started to chant his name with your legs over his shoulders. He growled animalistically and started playing with your abused clit yet again.   
  
You screamed when you came, another wave of pleasure washing over you as you clenched down around his cock. Papi reciprocated swiftly, leaning down to bite down hard on your shoulder as he came. Ropes of hot cum painted your insides as you writhed in pleasure, coming down from your own respective high, your legs dropping from his shoulders and to his sides. You remained that way for a long moment, his teeth still buried deep in your flesh as you both recovered and caught your breath. After that moment, the brunet pulled away, studying your bleeding wound for a moment before collapsing beside you. You both had to clean up - even you knew that - but he pulled you into his arms and you could only respond by pressing into his chest. You were so tired, so fatigued that nothing could stop you from cuddling up to your papi.   
  
"I love you." He murmured into your hair, still panting as his hand moved to rub slow circles into your stomach. "You're going to be such a great mom." You didn't have any fight left in you; all the energy had been sapped moments after your final orgasm.  
  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> U like? I do commissions, check out my Tumblr for more info yandere-characters


End file.
